The Gordon Research Conference on Barrier Function of Mammalian Skin is a biennial event, scheduled for its tenth meeting from August 5-10, 2007 at Salve Regina University in Rhode Island. This conference represents the primary international research forum on the mammalian barrier, and is focused on the biophysical, biological, and clinical aspects of both [unreadable] normal and diseased barrier formation and function in the epidermis. This conference is generally fully- to oversubscribed, which makes it possible to accept an optimal mix of attendees from academics, industry and government. Junior and senior scientists are equally represented (approximately 40% females), with 40-50% of attendees are from overseas. As in prior meetings, a concerted attempt is being made to recruit speakers and attendees from around the world for the 2007 meeting, particularly from Eastern Europe, Asia, and the FSU (Former Soviet Union). The 2007 conference proposes a balance of topics with individual sessions devoted to: The adaptive and reactive barrier; Stratum corneum formation and maturation; Strategies to maximize and assess skin penetration; Emerging epidermal barrier functions; Skin biomechanics; Consequences of affecting or crossing the skin barrier; and, Lifestyle and barrier function. In addition, a Hot topics/Young investigators session will include six-to-seven presentators selected from poster presenters. Finally, to complement the diverse themes of this meeting, three poster sessions are scheduled for the evenings, with up to 30 presentations in each session. Funds are requested from NIAMS to support a portion of the total expenses; the remainder will be supported by a $23,500 grant from the GRC Organization, with additional sums, primarily to support foreign travel as well as the minimal social activities associated with this conference, being solicited from industry. The 2007 GRC meeting on Barrier Function of Mammalian Skin will be an important interdisciplinary venue, where the latest information and developments in this field will be shared. This conference promises to provide new insights into the origin and maintenance of the mammalian barrier, [unreadable] that will hopefully lead to immediate, practical consequences for patients with skin and other disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]